Right Here Waiting
by Park Young Rin
Summary: “Mianhae, Teukie hyung…” dia berbisik di telinga malaikatnya. Dan dia tahu bahwa malaikatnya tidak membalas pelukannya. Tetapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memeluk The Angel Without Wings-nya seerat yang ia bisa. A KangTeuk Fict!


Gosh. Saia bener-bener ga bisa hiatus! Udah mutusin buat hiatus malah dapet ide KangTeuk. Sial. Udahlah. Gapapa. Mian karna saia ga nepatin janji saia buat hiatus… So, masa bodoh sama hiatus. Aku akan terus berkarya!! **digaplok papa+mama*

Yah… Pokoknya seperti biasa, ini untuk pyon saya, Seo Young-pyon, anak-anak saya (ga nambah lagi kok. Chika tetap anak bungsu saya.), suami saya Kim Youngwoon. Spesial untuk suami saya, maafkan aku oppa membuatmu jadi secengeng ini… And about what Teukie oppa's said, jeongmal mianhae… I'm still love you kok.. :PPP **apaansih* Oh iya, kok saia ngrasa mreka berdua itu jadi kaya pasangan suami istri geje super cengeng + lebay kaya di telenopela ya?? Apa cuma perasaan saia aja?

* * *

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx_  
_

* * *

Right Here Waiting

Park Young Rin

Present

Special fict for **red-deimon-beta**

Super Junior © SM Entertainment and Themselves, Jang Soojin © saia, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing © Aerosmith, Baby Can I Hold You Tonight © Boyzone

Note:

_Italic words: Inner mind_

_-xXx-: Point of View changed_

_Italic-bold words: news_

_

* * *

_

PRANG!!!

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri! Aku tidak bodoh, brengsek!"

Pintu kamar mereka pun menjeblak terbuka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin kebingungan. Well, keadaan kamar Leeteuk benar-benar berantakan dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin dan member yang lain kebingungan.

"Teukie hyung, Kangin hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Dan kenapa kau menangis, hyung?" tambah Ryeowook lagi ketika melihat air mata di wajah sang leader.

Leeteuk terdiam lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Jelas saja dia berbohong dan mereka semua tahu itu tetapi Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, dan Hankyung memilih untuk diam.

"Kangin hyung, kurasa tadi aku mendengar suara pecahan kaca, apa itu benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kangin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Astaga hyung! Tanganmu berdarah!" pekik Donghae kaget. Dan pemuda itu segera menerobos teman-temannya dan berlari menghampiri Leeteuk lalu mengamati tangan sang leader.

"Ayo hyung. Obati lukamu." Sahut Donghae sambil membawa Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya. Member yang tersisa kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang 'Ayah'.

"Apa? Cepat masuk kamar!" perintah Kangin dengan galak. Jelas saja berbeda dengan cara biasa yang dia lakukan untuk menyuruh dongsaeng dan hyung nya untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Tetapi, dia benar-benar sedang tidak ada keinginan untuk beramah-tamah.

"AISH! Brengsek!" umpatnya setelah hanya dia sendiri di kamar. Segera saja lelaki itu meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan memakai mantelnya lalu membanting pintu untuk menutupnya.

-xXx-

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung?" Tanya Donghae khawatir. Sedari tadi tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap lengan kanan Leeteuk yang mungkin saja bisa meredakan rasa sakit di tangan hyung-nya itu. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah menelpon ambulans tetapi entah mengapa sampai sekarang ambulans itu belum sampai.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ceroboh…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman terpaksa. Donghae menghela napasnya dan menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Kangin hyung." Kata Donghae.

BLAM

Sekejap saja Donghae dan Leeteuk langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara berasal dan mendapati Kangin sedang berjalan keluar melewati ruang tamu. Ruangan dimana dirinya dan Donghae berada.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya ketika melihat kekasihnya berjalan keluar. Kangin menoleh dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin.

Langsung saja, rasanya seperti ribuan belati ditusukkan tepat ke jantung hati Leeteuk saat mendengar kekasihnya berbicara seperti itu kepadanya. Air matanya sudah nyaris saja jatuh kalau saja dia tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam tangisnya.

"YA HYUNG!!! SOPANLAH SEDIKIT KEPADA TEUKIE HYUNG!!!" bentak Donghae sambil berdiri.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR, LEE DONGHAE!!!" balas Kangin mengalahkan bentakan Donghae. "INI URUSANKU DENGANNYA, KAU MENGERTI????!!" raung Kangin. Dan perkataan itu pun langsung membungkam mulut Donghae untuk beberapa saat.

Dan pemuda tinggi itu segera saja meninggalkan ruang tamu dan kembali membanting pintu depan tanpa peduli dengan sakit hati yang dirasakan oleh Leeteuk ataupun amukan dari tetangga mereka yang merasa terganggu.

-xXx-

Dia tidak ingin ikut campur. Dia tahu kalau itu masalah pribadi diantara kedua hyung nya. Tapi dia tidak tahan. Dia tidak tahan melihat Leeteuk menangis. Dia menyayangi Leeteuk seperti dia menyayangi anggota Super Junior yang lain. Dia hanya ingin Leeteuk bahagia.

Dan dia benar-benar merasa sedih saat melihat Leeteuk menangis. Apalagi saat Kangin membentaknya. Dia tidak terima leader-nya diperlakukan seperti binatang. Karena itulah dia membentak pria terkuat di Super Junior itu tanpa peduli dengan konsekuensi bahwa dia akan berakhir dengan wajah lebam akibat pukulan.

BLAM

Suara pintu yang –lagi-lagi- dibanting benar-benar terdengar keras di telinganya. Dia menghela napasnya lalu kembali duduk dan memperhatikan leader-nya dan dia menyadari satu hal. Seorang Leeteuk, leader yang amat tegar itu sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Sabar hyung…" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Karena dia tahu kalau dia berkata "Sudahlah hyung, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ataupun "Jangan menangis hyung.." tidak akan berguna karena dia tahu. Segalanya tidak baik-baik saja.

-xXx-

Berkali-kali Kangin menghapus matanya yang basah tengan telapak tangannya.

Jauh di dasar hatinya, dia menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal. Bahkan rasanya rasa penyesalan itu membunuhnya perlahan. Dia menyesal karena dia telah membentak kekasihnya. Dia menyesal karena dia melemparkan gelas whisky ke arah kekasihnya. Dia menyesal karena menarik tangan malaikatnya dengan paksa sampai-sampai malaikatnya menabrak cermin dengan bunyi yang cukup keras hingga menyebabkan tangan malaikatnya sampai terluka karena dia membuat malaikatnya jatuh menabrak kaca itu hingga pecah.

Dia menyesal.

Sebenarnya dia ingin memutar balik mobilnya dan kembali ke apartement lalu berlutut di depan kekasihnya dan meminta maaf walaupun dia tahu bahwa Leeteuk tidak akan memaafkannya.

Tetapi ego mengalahkan keinginan itu. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bersalah tetapi kekasihnya tidak percaya. Dan itu bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahannya.

* * *

"Kangin-ah!"

Kangin menoleh dan melihat Jang Soojin, teman lamanya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya setelah Kangin turun dari mobilnya. Setelah mengunci mobilnya dan memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya, Kangin segera menghampiri temannya itu.

"Lama tidak melihatmu kawan! Apa kabar?" Tanya Soojin sambil menjabat tangan Kangin. Kangin tersenyum dan membalas jabatan Soojin.

"Lebih dari baik." Jawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mau minum?" Tanya Soojin. Dan lagi-lagi Kangin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku." Jawabnya. Soojin tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama?" kata Soojin menawarkan diri.

"Pasti menyenangkan." Jawab Kangin. Dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelab malam itu.

-xXx-

02.00 a.m.

Lelaki itu lelah. Amat sangat lelah. Dokter memintanya untuk beristirahat tetapi sampai sekarang, dia belum juga menutup matanya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang luar biasa lelah. Lelah dengan pekerjaan dan lelah dengan air matanya. Jujur saja, dia lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Dan dia tidak akan tidur. Dia akan terus terjaga. Menunggu kekasihnya pulang. Meminta maaf dan bilang bahwa ia menyesal telah menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Ia akan mengakui bahwa ia bodoh dan ia menyesal.

Bukan.

Itu bukanlah skenario yang harus dihapalkannya. Itu adalah kenyataan yang akan dilakukannya. Sekalipun hal itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya, dia akan tetap melakukannya. Dia akan tetap melakukannya walaupun nanti member yang lain akan merendahkannya. Dia tidak peduli.

Karena baginya, yang terpenting adalah Kangin kembali ke apartment. Dan dia akan langsung memeluknya dan meminta maaf. Berkata bahwa dia terlalu posesif. Walaupun sebenarnya, jauh di dasar hatinya, Leeteuk tahu. Dia hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kangin karena dia mencintai lelaki itu.

-xXx-

06.00 a.m.

Eunhyuk sedang membuka laptopnya dan mencari berita-berita terbaru tentang Super Junior seperti biasanya. Seketika tangannya berhenti bergerak dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat headline di sebuah situs berita gossip Korea.

**SUPER JUNIOR KANG IN TERSANDUNG KASUS PEMUKULAN?**

"Teukie hyung!" seru Eunhyuk. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang leader datang tergopoh-gopoh ke kamar dongsaengnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk sedikit terperanjat saat melihat kantung mata Leeteuk yang menghitam. Dan bisa dipastikan, leader itu tidak tidur semalaman dan menunggu Kangin.

"Coba baca ini? Mungkin ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu mengapa Kangin hyung tidak pulang semalam." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan laptopnya ke Leeteuk. Leeteuk memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk dan mulai membaca.

_**Member Super Junior Kangin (Kim Youngwoon) terlibat kasus kekerasan yang berakhir dengan aksi pemukulan di sebuah pub di kawasan Kangnam, Seoul.**_

_**Peristiwa itu terjadi pada tengah malam dan polisi mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menangkap empat orang yang terlibat dalam aksi kekerasan itu. Salah seorang tersangka yang ditahan untuk sementara waktu itu menuduh Kangin juga ikut ambil bagian dari kasus pemukulan tersebut.**_

_**"Seorang pria yang kelihatannya mabuk tiba-tiba mendatangi ruangan tempat Kangin sedang minum bersama teman-temannya. Orang itu kemudian ribut sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas dan melakukan kekerasan. Dia juga melukai beberapa pegawai di sana yang mencoba menghentikannya. Kangin memilih untuk meninggalkan pub, tetapi seseorang mengatakan bahwa Kangin terlibat sehingga dia dibawa ke kantor polisi."**_

_**Belum ada pemberitahuan lagi dari kepolisian tentang kasus ini.**_

Eunhyuk menoleh dan melihat Leeteuk yang -kembali- menangis. Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Leeteuk untuk menenangkan hyung nya itu.

"Sabar hyung…" kata Eunhyuk. Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk meredam suara isakannya yang terdengar sangat pelik. Dan Eunhyuk tahu, tidak ada yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya itu selain menangis dan menangis.

"Eunhyuk-ah…" panggil Leeteuk diantara isak tangisnya.

"Nde?" balas Eunhyuk.

"Maukah kau mengantarkanku ke kantor polisi?" Tanya Leeteuk. Eunhyuk menghela napas dan terdiam sesaat tetapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

-xXx-

"Minumlah. Kau pasti lelah." Kata Soojin sambil menyodorkan gelas kertas yang berisi teh hangat ke arah Kangin. Kangin mendongak dan menerima gelas kertas itu.

"Gomawo." Ujarnya. Soojin tersenyum dan memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Kangin.

"Sial. Kenapa harus seperti ini sih?" umpatnya pelan. Tetapi jelas saja Kangin bisa mendengarnya.

"Entahlah…" balas Kangin. Dan pemuda itu segera menegak teh itu untuk meredam rasa kantuknya dan mengembalikan tenaganya yang mulai hilang. Bahkan pria terkuat itu juga bisa lelah kan?

"Kau tidak menelepon teman-temanmu?" Tanya Soojin. Kangin menggeleng.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya bikin malu saja." Jawabnya. Bukannya terdengar ketus, tetapi nada bicara Kangin malah terdengar pasrah di telinga Soojin.

"Jangan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tetaplah keluargamu." Kata Soojin bijak. Kangin menghembuskan napasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya.

_23 missed calls_

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya dan membuka menu _Call Register_ lalu membuka menu _Missed Calls_.

_Angel (21)_

_은혁__(1)_

_동해 __(1)_

_Eunhyuk? Donghae? Teukie hyung?_

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kangin dan Soojin mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar ruangan pemeriksaan. Dan jelas saja, beberapa perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang diluar bukanlah perkataan yang pantas di dengar di tempat umum.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun. Masa dia memaki polisi?" cibir Soojin tetapi Kangin tidak meperdulikannya sama sekali. Telinganya berusaha keras untuk mengidentifikasi suara-suara diluar. Dan hal itu jelas saja membuatnya terlonjak saat ia mengenali sang pemilik suara.

-xXx-

"Aku bilang biarkan aku masuk!!!" pekik Leeteuk. Dan dia benar-benar kesal dengan polisi di hadapannya yang tidak memperbolehkannya untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Ya, bagaimanapun juga, Leeteuk tetap menganggap Kangin sebagai belahan jiwanya.

"Maaf Park Jungsoo sshi. Tapi tidak ada yang boleh masuk selain petugas dan anggota keluarga tersangka." Kata polisi itu lagi.

"Masa bodoh dengan petugas!! Aku keluarganya dan aku harus melihatnya!!!" bentak Leeteuk.

"Anda bukan keluarga biologisnya. Jadi anda tidak punya hak untuk masuk." Gertak polisi itu.

"Keluarga biologis? Masa bodoh dengan keluarga biologis!! Ayah Youngwoon menitipkannya padaku dan memintaku untuk menjaganya dan merawatnya seperti adikku sendiri. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi anggota keluarganya?" kini, setetes air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Leeteuk. Buru-buru, Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Leeteuk dan memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk mempererat pelukan Eunhyuk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Dan dia kembali menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya untuk meredam suara isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya, Eunhyuk-ah?? Apa salah jika aku ingin melihatnya saja??" isaknya. Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Leeteuk untuk menenangkan hyung nya.

"Ahjusshi, tolonglah. Youngwoon hyung sudah tidak pulang semalaman dan Jungsoo hyung benar-benar khawatir. Tidak bisakah Jungsoo hyung melihatnya walaupun hanya sebentar?" pinta Eunhyuk dengan sopan. Petugas itu menghela napas panjang dan terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya setengah jam saja." Kata petugas itu akhirnya. Eunhyuk terihat lega dan tersenyum.

"Kamsa hamnida." Jawabnya. "Kau dengar itu hyung? Kita bisa melihat Kangin hyung." Kata Eunhyuk berusaha terdengar ceria. "Berhentilah menangis. Kau tidak ingin terlihat sedih dihadapan Kangin hyung kan?" kata Eunhyuk lagi. Leeteuk menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengangguk.

-xXx-

"Kim Youngwoon sshi, anda mendapat tamu." Kata salah seorang polisi yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Kangin dan Soojin. Kangin menaikan alisnya tetapi dia memilih untuk diam dan berjalan mengikuti polisi paruh baya itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak diketahuinya.

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong akhirnya mereka berdiri di sebuah pintu. Petugas itu membukanya dan mempersilahkan Kangin untuk masuk. Setelah melewati ambang pintu, pintu itu langsung ditutup dan Kangin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang cukup nyaman sebenarnya. Perabotannya hampir semua terbuat dari kayu dan cat warna putih yang mendominasi ruangan itu memberikan kesan nyaman. Ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sofa putih itu, Kangin segera memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapakah gerangan yang mencarinya.

Dan jantungnya nyaris saja berhenti berdetak ketika melihat dua orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya sedang menunggunya. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk.

Segera saja Kangin berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju kekasihnya dan adiknya lalu berlutut di hadapan mereka. Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk dan Kangin langsung bisa menebak bahwa sedari tadi, leader itu menangis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Kangin akhirnya.

PLAK!!

"Apa yang kami lakukan disini?? Mungkin seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu bodoh!! Apa yang _kau_ lakukan disini??" bentak Leeteuk.

Jelas saja perlakuan Leeteuk barusan membuat Kangin dan Eunhyuk terkejut. Kangin memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh malaikatnya. Memang tidak sakit. Tetapi rasanya cukup memalukan. Eunhyuk hanya menatap nanar memutuskan untuk keluar ketika merasa bahwa pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke pembicaraan yang bersifat pribadi.

"Aku…"

"Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku semalam kau tidak pulang?? Asal kau tahu saja, aku menunggumu semalaman, brengsek!!!" maki Leeteuk dengan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya, Leeteuk menangis.

"Kenapa tidak kabari aku? Kenapa tidak jawab teleponku?? Apa salahnya berkata jujur padaku? Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau jujur padaku, Youngwoon-ah…" Isak Leeteuk lagi. Kangin hanya menunduk dan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Dia tidak ingin merasa bersalah ketika mendengar luapan emosi dari malaikatnya itu.

"Mereka semua mencemaskanmu tetapi kau malah minum-minum seperti itu, apa yang ada di pikiran cupatmu itu???!!" bentak Leeteuk. Kangin hanya menunduk dan terpaksa harus terus mendengarkan luapan kemarahan malaikatnya.

"Kau… Kau… Kau…" Leeteuk tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal karena terlalu banyak menangis. Lelaki itu akhirnya jatuh juga. Lututnya serasa lemas dan dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Kangin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajah Leeteuk dengan lembut tetapi Leeteuk menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

-xXx-

Rasanya sakit.

Luar biasa sakit rasanya ketika melihatnya menangis untuknya. Dia menyesal. bahkan perasaan menyesal itu begitu besar hingga dia tidak bisa menggambarkannya.

"Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku semalam kau tidak pulang?? Asal kau tahu saja, aku menunggumu semalaman, brengsek!!!"

_Oh Tuhan, kumohon maafkan dosaku telah membuat malaikatmu yang sempurna ini menangis…_

Benar, dia memang seorang bajingan tidak tahu diri. Pergi seenaknya dan membuat masalah. Dia benar-benar seorang bajingan. Dia tidak marah ketika dia dibilang brengsek. Dia tahu, dia memang seorang pria brengsek. Bahkan lebih rendah dari itu.

"Kenapa tidak kabari aku? Kenapa tidak jawab teleponku?? Apa salahnya berkata jujur padaku? Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau jujur padaku, Youngwoon-ah…"

_Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu malu. Aku sudah mempermalukanmu. Aku tidak pantas menjadi kekasihmu lagi. Itulah mengapa aku tidak memberi tahumu, angel. Maaf karena aku tidak menjawab teleponmu. Aku menjalani pemeriksaan dan aku tidak boleh membawa ponselku. Karena itulah aku tidak menjawab panggilan teleponmu, Donghae, dan Eunhyukkie.. Maafkan aku, Angel._

"Kau… Kau… Kau…"

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat malaikatnya menutup mulutnya untuk meredam isakannya dan lelaki itu jatuh. Seakan kekuatannya telah diserap habis hanya untuk menangis.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi malaikatnya. Dia hanya ingin melihat wajah malaikatnya. Ingin merengkuhnya. Ingin memeluk malaikatnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tangannya ditepis oleh malaikatnya. Dan dia benar-benar dalam masalah besar. Semarah apapun Leeteuk sejak dulu, dia tidak pernah marah saat ia ingin menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Tanpa basa basi lagi dia langsung menarik malaikatnya dan memeluknya. Dan ia menangis. Menangis di pelukan malaikatnya.

"Mianhae, Teukie hyung…" dia berbisik di telinga malaikatnya. Dan dia tahu bahwa malaikatnya tidak membalas pelukannya. Tetapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memeluk _The Angel Without Wings_-nya seerat yang ia bisa dan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Young-"

Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkam mulut malaikatnya dengan bibirnya. Dia menciumnya dengan segenap perasaan cinta yang dimilikinya. Hanya itu yang diinginkannya. Cinta dari seorang malaikat bernama Park Jungsoo. Malaikat yang selalu menyinari hari maupun hatinya. Malaikat yang dicintainya melebihi cintanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Malaikat yang begitu sempurna di matanya.

"Saranghae, Park Jungsoo hyung…" bisiknya setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Dia melihat malaikatnya menunduk dan dia memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Youngwoon-ah…"

Dia berbalik dan terkejut. Amat sangat terkejut ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah bibir malaikatnya. Malaikatnya mengecupnya sekias tetapi ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia membalas kecupan malaikatnya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh. Ia menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah malaikatnya, memaksa agar mulut itu membuka. Ia berusaha mendesak masuk lidahnya ke dalam mulut manis malaikatnya. Dan malaikat itu membuka mulutnya membiarkan ia menjelajahi bagain dalam mulut manis malaikatnya. Jemari besarnya menyusup diantara helai rambut malaikatnya dan mendorongnya agar semakin mendekat. Semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

"Sampai nanti, Kim Youngwoon." Bisik malaikat itu seelah melepaskan ciumannya. Meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam. Dia melihat malaikatnya membuka pintu dan ketika menutupnya, dia akhirnya benar-benar sendiri. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Dan dia bisa merasakannya. Rasa bibir malaikatnya yang manis, masih tersisa di sana. Dan dia akhirnya bisa mencerna dengan jelas.

Malaikatnya memaafkannya.

* * *

_Sorry,  
It's all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like sorry, like sorry_

_Forgive me,  
Is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like forgive me, forgive me_

Baby Can I Hold You Tonight - Boyzone_  
_

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

- **Seo Young-****pyon** a.k.a **Himeka Walker**. Ternyata suara pyon kayak suara anak kecil.. :PP Makasih uda nemenin telpon waktu koi sampe di Surabaya.. Saranghae yeongwonhi.. :))

- **red-deimon-beta**, this is for you girl.. Hope you'll like it...

- Super Junior, SHINee, f(x), SNSD, TVXQ, Big Bang, FT Island, 2NE1, Michael Bolton, Bon Jovi, Lady Gaga, Richard Marx, Rod Steward, Avril Lavigne, Whitney Houston, Aerosmith, Jonas Brother, Alicia Keys, dan Leona Lewis atas karya indah dan keren mereka yang menemani saya dalam pembuatan fanfict ini.

- Dan..... Kamu yang bersedia membaca dan mereview fanfict ini...

Arigatou...

Kamsa Hamnida...

Xie xie...

Thank You...

**With a lotta love for my pyon and Kim Youngwoon**

.

.

**Cheung Yeena/Park Youngrin**


End file.
